


The Chaperone...

by bavedecrapaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Magic, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sex with Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Reader - Freeform, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, older sirius, sirius black - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavedecrapaud/pseuds/bavedecrapaud
Summary: Post AzkabanSirius Black x ReaderOlder SiriusWarning: Eventual SmutDisclaimer: all characters are assumed 18+
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Sirius Black - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Post Azkaban  
> Sirius Black x Reader  
> Older Sirius
> 
> Warning: Eventual Smut
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters are assumed 18+

—————

“Sirius, you know I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are trying to get intel from this woman! For the Order no less.”

Sirius sighed and dropped his face onto his kitchen table. Y/N barely had time to move his coffee mug out of the way before he knocked it over.

“I know, but every time I talk to her she thinks I’m making a move or asking her out.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows in half amusement. “Well, you do flirt, a lot.”

Sirius cocked his head at her and smirked. “That’s just with you, sweetheart.” To Sirius’ annoyance though, Y/N rebuffed this comment.

“Well, have you tried being clearer and stating you are not interested?”

He sat up and looked at Y/N - his derisive expression told her the answer he didn’t need to voice.

“Well, what about appealing to Dumbledore? Surely he won’t keep you in this position…” she trailed off as Sirius scoffed, looking away from Y/N.

“He thinks this is an advantage. Even Moody told me to use ‘every angle.’”

Sirius’s frown concerned Y/N. She’d known him for a few years now - heard of him for longer. He wasn’t the sybarite person that everyone thought he was and she understood his dilemma of having to ‘suck it up’ for the greater good - ending the Death Eater reign.

However, unlike Dumbledore and Moody, Y/N thought that after his stint in Azkaban, and consequent years on the run followed by an enforced house arrest, Sirius had sucked it up enough for their cause.

“Ok, say I do stay and run interference for this…” Y/N waved her hands in the air, struggling for a word to describe the situation.”This… meet.”

“Yes?!” Sirius’ face broke into a hopeful grin which caused Y/N to hold out her palm and halt the hope before it spread.

“Hypothetically speaking, Sirius…. How will that help? Haven’t you already tried this with Remus and Bill?”

Y/N didn’t like the crooked grin that played on Sirius’ face just then, it foretold of danger for her and when he answered she saw where his game was.

“Yes…” Sirius drawled slowly. “But not as my, girlfriend.”

“Oh no! Don’t go there.” Despite her initial reaction of shock, Y/N couldn’t help smiling at his cheeky smirk.

Sirius, pursed his lips and studied her, tapping his boot on the table leg next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, each debating the pros and cons of his request, deflating each second as the realisation grew that though Y/N staying would help Sirius in his conundrum, it would certainly derail his assignment and cause him to lose a key contact.

The thing about Rita was, she didn’t, and had never taken ‘No’ for an answer. It was what made her such an excellent reporter and such an insufferable witch…

-

“Oh Sirius, you are just sooo funny!” Rita’s sickly sweet voice rang out through the room as she placed her hand on his chest and leant into him as if to prove to her colleagues he was her conquest.

Sirius, leant away and smiled mechanically. “All I said was ‘I’m tight on time.’” He knew she was trying to get everyone’s attention. He had been half sure that her intention of inviting him to her workplace for ‘urgent intel’, was in fact a ruse to show him off to her workmates. Now he was certain.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, thereby subtly removing her hand from his body.

“Why don’t we talk about this over dinner tonight?” She purred, circling her index finger along his forearm.

The feeling made Sirius’ shiver in disgust and he was certain his balls had just tried to insert themselves back inside his body.

“You called me here to tell me to come to dinner? Jesus, I left work for this - I thought you had some important info?”

Not in the least perturbed, Rita smiled her devious smile at him.

“Oh the Auror office won’t miss you for 5 minutes with me will they?” She attempted to batt her eyes at him in a sycophantic sort of way.

Sirius couldn’t help it, his mouth turned down in disgust and she had noticed. He was weighing up his options: piss her off and lose potential info or acquiesce, and suffer through another obsequious evening. It was perhaps the hardening in her eyes at his obvious distaste to her flirting and the worry of failing the Order that answered for him.

“Fine. See you tonight. Come to my place. 6pm. We’ll eat.”

Rita smiled triumphantly as Sirius turned, leaving the room quickly.

“Oh, I have a friend staying with me at the moment and she’ll be joining us. You’ll like her. See you tonight.”

Though his back was turned, he could picture the shocked displeasured look finding its way onto her features. It was small wins like this that gave him strength, and he smirked to himself as he strode out of the room.

-

“Yikes - she is awful, Sirius.” Y/N had listened as he talked and started to feel sorry for the man. He was, as he had so eloquently pointed out previously, between a rock and a hard place. Could it possibly be that they - the Order - his friends had misjudged this supposed playboy?

As Y/N contemplated this, Sirius sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Y/N studied his face, it was drawn and resigned. Not at all like the playful, gregarious Sirius she was used to.

Wanting to cheer him up, Y/N kept searching in her brain for help, “well, it won’t be all bad will it? You’ll at least have someone with you tonight.”

Sirius looked back at Y/N, a hopeful expression filling out his face. “I will?”

“Yes.” Y/N frowned confused. “You said to Rita that someone was…oh no!”

Finally clicking to the realisation about what he had assumed, Y/N stood up quickly from the table.

“No no no no no… no!”

“Please, Y/N?!” Sirius got to his feet too.

“No! Sirius, how will that look? We’ll get in trouble with the Order and this is important intel, I hope.”

“I’m begging you Y/N.” Sirius implored. “I’ll drop to my knees if you want me to.”

Y/N was temporarily disarmed at the thought of bringing Sirius Black to his knees and he used this momentary lapse in concentration to his advantage.

“Look, she’ll be here any minute and you don’t have to be you.”

“What do you mean? She knows who I am. We work in the same department remember. Unless you have some Polyjuice on hand but I doubt there is a wizard or witch Rita Skeeter won’t recognise. She gets everywhere.”

“No not Polyjuice - she doesn’t know your animagus form!” Sirius was grinning artfully at Y/N who was again temporally shocked by another request.

Sirius pushed forward before Y/N could react to the fact he knew she was an animagus, “I said there was someone joining us tonight - I didn’t say it was human!” Sirius paused, an infinitesimal air of hesitancy about him, “You can pretend to be my pet.”

“YOUR PET?!” Y/N took a swipe at him from across the table which he easily dodged by catching her hand in his.

“You’d make a great pet Y/N and I’ll be sure to treat you right.” He laughed at her snarl and pitiful attempt to hit him again.

Before Y/N could voice her outrage there was a knock at the door.

Both froze.

“Sirius!” Y/N tired to reason with him. “You haven’t even seen my animagus form - how did you even know I was one?”

“Tonks told me.” He smirked again.

Tonks. Y/N growled under her breath already planning what she was going to do the next time she saw that metamorphmagus.

“It can’t be that bad.” Sirius held on to Y/N’s hand still, as he strode around the table, heading towards the door. “T said you were some sort of cat?”

Y/N looked at him for a full 10 seconds, contemplating her options. Another, more impatient knock rang out in the hallway.

“Please Y/N?” Sirius beseeched her.

She looked into the perfect face of Sirius Black, his sharp jawline flecked with stubble, chiseled cheek bones flanked by waves shoulder length black hair. She couldn’t say no to this face and in all honesty she was starting to believe that this might be fun.

“Yes, I’m a cat.”

“Please Y/N. Sirius begged again. “ I’ll owe you big time.”

“Fine, but be careful what you wish for.” A reckless freedom had swept over Y/N and perhaps tonight would prove to be an excellent moment to test the waters with Sirius - see just how sincere he was and how far he was willing to go to owe her one.

“Great!” Sirius stood close to Y/N and wrapped her in a furious bear hug. “I’ll grab the door and you just.. um change. Don’t leave my side ok?”

“Ok.”

“Just do cat things: get in the way, sit on my lap etcetera.”

“Your lap?!” Y/N raised an eyebrow at him.

To his credit he blushed. “Strictly to help me create a barrier with Rita and all that.”

Y/N had not seen Sirius blush before. “Ok - I’ll do cat things and keep her away from you.”

Sirius squeezed her once again before turning and walking out the room as the forth and final knock sounded loudly on the front door.

A small smile crept onto Y/N’s lips as she thought of Sirius asking her to sit on his lap. Whatever happened tonight, that request alone was going to be worth the potential telling off they could get from the Order if anyone found out what they were doing tonight. 

This was going to be fun.

\---


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to @Meme who guessed what her animagus was straight away!

“Oh Sirius, you shouldn’t have dressed up for me!”

Rita’s shrill tones rang throughout that hallway.

“I’m wearing the same clothes you saw me in this afternoon.”

“Well, you do wear them so well.” Rita purred.

“Ah thanks. You look… um this way.” Trying to wrangle a compliment flawed Sirius. He had spent so many times listening to the lies that tumbled out of his mouth around her, that he couldn’t do it anymore.

At the very first meet, he had squared his shoulders and walked up to her. The Order had targeted Rita several months before. She was a reporter for some trashy magazine but her articles just had a little too much inside info for the Order to consider it a mere coincidence.

Did she have insider knowledge? What side was she on? Dumbledore wanted to know, thus Sirius was tasked with answering these questions and the lengths in which he had to go - though not physically exhausting were mentally draining - which, in his sometimes Azkaban addled mind, was worse.

At first, Sirius thought he was chosen because he was the most likely prospect, also known as: attractive, a talker, anyone would open up to him, but soon he figured out the were different motivations at play. They all thought he was easy.

“Hi! Can I buy you a drink?” A tacky line but her keen eyes glowed with hubris and she took him up on the offer straight away.

Sirius had had several “meets” with Rita since then. She called them ‘dates.’

He was careful to work slowly, gain her trust and encourage her to open up organically and tonight - the 5th time they met, Sirius finally thought he might be getting somewhere. She had let slip last time about a dangerous creatures smuggling ring that had not hit the Auror’s office yet and Sirius took that piece of information and ran with it.

If he could pull this off then he would be free of her - able to back away and stop playing this tiresome game.

The thought that tonight might be the last time he was forced to play her escort did little to raise his spirits though. He had suspected for a while now that there was something else she wanted from him in order to give over her intel, ‘seal the deal’ as it were. It was just whether he was prepared to do it.

Thank Godric for Y/N. Sirius thought as he ushered Rita down the long dusty hallway. He at least wouldn’t have to think of sealing the deal tonight.

“I must say Sirius, your house is rather darker than I had pictured.” Rita exclaimed as her observant eyes took in everything from the old fashioned gas lamps to the Troll leg umbrella stand.

“It was my parent’s house.” Sirius corrected.

“Ah yes.” They were rather fond of the Dark Arts, no?”

Sirius gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Like father, like son then?” Rita simpered throwing Sirius a side smile.

Not knowing yet which side Rita stood on, Sirius settled for: “Not today.” Then he opened the kitchen door and gestured for Rita to step inside.

As Rita crossed the threshold, she looked around the room. No doubt savouring each detail to boast about later; ‘My Night in Sirius Black’s Kitchen’ or some God-awful article title Sirius thought slamming the kitchen door behind him with unnecessary force.

“Are we dining in? I didn’t know you cooked Sirius?!” Rita walked towards the kitchen table, placing her bag on it before swivelling back to Sirius. “Quite a man I have caught….AHHHHH!”

Rita’s scream catapulted Sirius out of retching at the thought of being her man and focused his attention on what she was pointing at behind him.

A giant black leopard sat on its haunches calmly in the middle of the room wearing a canny expression of both displeasure and amusement. The open Kitchen door had momentarily blocked it from view but it was certainly taking the spotlight now.

Sirius’s jaw dropped. For a split second he thought of his wand but looking into the creatures eyes, he saw the same blue he was so used to looking at when he gazed at Y/N. The leopard also had a similar collection of freckle like dots on its nose as Y/N, albeit fainter under the dark fur.

Finally noticing Rita was reaching for her wand, Sirius sprang in-between her and Y/N. Shielding Y/N with outstretched arms.

“Rita! It’s ok - this is erm..this is my cat.”

“Your cat?!”

“Yep.”

“I thought you meant you had a human friend joining us not a great big beast!” Rita had clutched her chest in a dramatic way and Sirius heard Y/N hiss loudly behind him.

“She’s a rescue.” He added quickly, trying to defuse the situation. “A resume from a Circus in Lyon.”

Godric, thought Y/N. He’s really reaching here.

Rita swallowed. “Is she safe?”

“Yes of course.” Sirius smiled, directing Rita to a chair at his table. He glanced back to Y/N - she was quite a site. Big paws, powerful flanks and though he hadn’t seen her teeth, he could only imagine the damage they could do. A mischievous suddenly air took over him and he wondered how far he could take this. Y/N looked at him with a bored expression and he smirked before reseting his face and turning back to Rita.

“She’s pretty attached to me though.” Sirius uttered, throwing another look at Y/N to make sure she was listening.

“She like’s to stay by my side at all times - it’s hard when I go to work so in the evening she gets extra cuddly.”

That little bastard!

Sirius’s back was to Y/N so she couldn’t see his face but she could certainly picture perfectly the wicked, almost gleeful look on it.

“Really?” Rita questioned?

“Yes, she even sleeps in my bed she can’t bear to part with me when I’m home.”

Y/N’s growl was barely audible but Sirius heard it.

He licked his lips trying to suppress a grin.

‘Ah well yes of course. She must have had quite an ordeal the poor thing.” Rita deadpanned.

“I’ve reported on such places you know. It’s horrible, absolutely horrible how they treat their animals.” Rita had placed her hand on Sirius arm during this speech, squeezing him gently.

“It’s so…noble of you to volunteer to take her in.”

Sirius’s initial grin had vanished at this point and he began reclining back from Rita’s touch.

Y/N pushed up from her hunches and slunk over to Sirius. She leapt up to put her two front paws on the table and without pausing, knocked Sirius’s coffee mug onto his lap. It was one of those never cooling mugs as well so his yelp of pain was followed by a mad dash to the sink in order to get water on the burning mess.

He was grateful though as he cleaned up the spill. He would take Y/N spilling a 100 coffees in his lap if it got him away from Rita.

Rita looked annoyed at the break in contact but rallied quickly. “She’s very cat-like isn’t she? What’s her name?”

“Her name?” Sirius looked up briefly from wiping his crotch.

“Ah Mittens?” He looked at Y/N who did an uncanny impression of an incredulous glare.”

“Lady Mittens yeah.” He straightened up, casting a drying spell on his jeans. “She’s my lady. My Mitten Kitten!”

Sirius smiled at Y/N who dropped down from the table and put her ears back grumpily. Though outwardly she showed all the correct signs of irritation at him her insides were fluttering. Sirius Black just called me his lady!

Before she could process what that meant, Sirius was siting back down and patting the chair next to him. “Mittens, why don’t you come and sit next to me?”

Is he insane? Flashed through y/n’s mind and apparently Rita thought the same. “Surely your pet doesn’t eat at the table Sirius?”

Sirius merely shrugged. “This is how she was taught to eat at the circus and they told me to keep as much of the positive routines as possible.”

Sirius patted the chair again and Y/N grunted as she got up off her haunches and sprang up onto the chair.

Her giant paws could barely fit on the small square of wood along with her butt but she managed if she leant slightly on Sirius which he didn’t seam to mind.

“See.” He said as he reached behind to put an arm around Y/N and used the other to stroke y/n’s chest.

“She’s very ‘Lady-like.’”

Rita looked doubtful and Y/N chose this moment to dribble a great gloop of drool onto Sirius’s hand.


End file.
